


Turning Page

by IvanW



Series: Stand-Alone Stories [54]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, ObliviousJim, PiningSpock, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: After a difficult few months of their continuing voyage, the Enterprise crew are finally given shore leave. Jim plans on spending the time with an old flame. But things don't quite go as planned.





	1. Rocking it

Jim smiled at the message he had just received. He looked around the immediate area of the planet they were surveying and didn’t see anything of particular interest. He’d sort of wished he’d stayed behind on the ship.

Not that he was bored or anything. Yeah, there was no real life on this planet except plants and a little bit of water. More a planet Spock and Sulu were interested in.

But the thing was, he wasn’t feeling all that great. He was really tired and he’d been fighting off a stuffy, sniffly nose all day. And trying not to show it to Bones too.   

He typed back, _Can’t wait to see you too. Counting the hours until shore leave._

“Jim.” Bones slapped Jim on the shoulder, so he put away his device after shooting Bones a disgruntled look. “I was thinking. Maybe you ought to go talk to Spock.”

“Huh? Why? What’s wrong with Spock?”

“His break up with Uhura is very recent.”

Jim shrugged. “They’ve broken up before. In fact, let’s see. They sort of broke up after the volcano. Then they broke up just before Altamid. They got back together both times. I think I heard about a time or two before I even met them, too. I’m guessing they’ll hit the sheets again within the week.”

Bones made a face. “I don’t need _that_ image. But nope. This time I’ve heard it’s for good. This breakup was much more serious. I think she’s already seeing someone else. He’s probably depressed.”

“Vulcans don’t get depressed.”

“He’s half human, Jim. Just, you know, try. You should take an interest in your crew and definitely your senior officers.”

Jim blew out a breath, and turned around to locate Spock. He was standing on a rock, tricorder in hand, eyebrows furrowed in extreme concentration.

“You really think they broke up for good?”

“Far be it from me to listen to ship’s rumors, but that’s what the scuttlebutt is.”

Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his fingers on his arm. “Do you know what happened?”

“You mean who initiated the breakup?”

“Uh-huh. After the volcano, it was her. He was the one before Altamid due to the whole Vulcan baby thing. So, who was it this time?” Jim wondered.

Bones shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Doctor McCoy, can you come over here? Jensen’s pricked his finger on a plant,” Sulu called to them.

Bones rolled his eyes. “My work is never done.”

Jim studied Spock after Bones walked away to work on Jensen. He didn’t look particularly wrecked by the breakup to Jim. His communication device chimed so he withdrew it from his pocket. Sure enough it was another message from Areel Shaw. The Enterprise had shore leave in only two weeks and it just so happened to be on a planet Areel currently resided on while she did some legal work for Starfleet. She would be getting time off while Jim was there so they planned to spend Jim’s shore leave time together having fun in the sun and in bed, of course. It was just a confirmation of what he’d last said, so he closed it and returned it to his pocket.

He approached Spock’s rock.

“Hello, Mister Spock.”

Spock did not look up from his tricorder. “Captain.”

“Anything interesting?” Jim asked, stepping onto the large rock, and peering over Spock’s shoulder.

“Actually, yes. This rock is multi-layered and---”

Jim’s attention immediately drifted elsewhere. As his nose twitched with yet another sign that it wasn’t quite right, he had begun to really regret being part of this landing party. Nothing was really that interesting and he had so many reports he was behind on. Admiral Colton had been pestering him to get them all finished before shore leave. And he just seriously wanted to sit in his quarters with blankets wrapped around him with lemon and honey tea.

Great, he really must be coming down with something.

“Captain?”

Jim smiled. “Yes?”

“You were not listening to a word I said.”

“Uh.” He could not really deny it. He hadn’t. And before he could stifle it, a yawn came out. Jim quickly covered it with his hand. But Spock certainly noticed as he eyes narrowed. “Sorry. Lack of sleep. You were saying?”

“Never mind, Captain. Your attention is, no doubt, needed elsewhere.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but Spock had turned his back to Jim in a plain display of dismissal. Jim closed his mouth. Well, fine then. So much for making an effort.

He stepped back off the rock and ordered a beam up for himself. He was feeling worse by the second and Spock could certainly handle it.

“Where are you going?” Bones demanded, suddenly appearing.

“Back to the ship. Spock has everything under control. And Colton’s breathing down my neck.” He patted Bones’ back. “How’s Jensen?”

“Oh, he’s fine. Did you do what I said?”

“I tried.” Sort of. And then he sneezed. Fortunately, he just missed Bones. But Bones’ eyes narrowed.

“Jim—”

His communicator beeped. “We’re ready when you are, Captain.”

Jim nodded at Bones. Saved. “Energize.”

“Jim, I want to give you a checkup—”

****

Spock stepped off the rock he had been surveying. He noticed McCoy eyeing him speculatively. “The captain has returned to the ship?”

“Yeah.”

“It is just as well. He was clearly bored. I did recommend he leave the mission to me.”

“Yeah well. He’s stubborn. I think he’s coming down with something as well,” McCoy said. He crossed his arms as he openly stared at Spock. “Listen, Spock, how are you?”

Spock stared at the doctor. “How am I?”

“You know…after everything.”

“I am fully recovered from the injuries I sustained from the destruction of the Enterprise during Krall’s attack.”

“I know that. I’m your doctor, remember?”

“Then I fail to see the point of your inquiry.”

“Well. I mean, um, emotionally speaking.”

Spock stared at him.

McCoy sighed heavily. “I know about the end of your relationship with Uhura.”

“That hardly surprises me since you are known not to mind your own business.”

The doctor bristled. “That’s the thanks I get for caring. Never mind. Stupid hobgoblin.”

“Since you mentioned the captain not being well, perhaps you should turn your energies to ascertaining his well-being.”

“Hopeless,” McCoy muttered. “I think I will do just that.”

Spock turned his back on the still muttering doctor and continued his exploration.


	2. Overload

One thing Jim knew was that he did not have the flu. Nope. He’d been inoculated against it at least a billion times in his life and inoculated against the inoculation, he might add.

So his theory was that he had a cold. A simple annoying insufferable cold. It was pesky, of course. As colds were. But he was James Tiberius Fucking Kirk and he would get over it without any lingering maladies.

Why after all these years they still didn’t have a cure for the damn so-called common cold was beyond Jim.

But by the time he made it to his quarters he was chilled to the bone. His head ached and he couldn’t breathe out of either nostril.

He notified Scotty on the bridge that he would have to retain command a little longer until Spock came back from the planet and then he dressed himself in his pajamas. The full-on ones. Normally just some shorts and a tank top would do, but right now he needed warm and cuddly. Or something.

Hell, no one had ever accused him of being cuddly and he sure as hell was not about to start.

But he wore flannel pajama pants. With strings at the waist. How annoying. And they were red plaid. He had his mother to thank for these. When she’d learned that all his clothing had been destroyed with the Enterprise, she had made sure he had everything he needed that was not his Starfleet uniform.

These bottoms had a matching flannel, long sleeved button down top too and he had even put that on. He bent down and dug into the bottom of his closet for the pair of super furry (faux of course) slippers she had given him. He’d hid them because he hadn’t wanted anyone to know how ridiculous both she and they were.

“Aha!” Jim straightened up triumphantly, holding the furry monstrosities that vaguely reminded him of tribbles. Fortunately these did not chirp. He stuck his feet in them, gratefully. “Thanks Mom.”

Next Jim went to the replicator and ordered himself some hot tea with lemon and honey. He put that at his desk next to his terminal—he still had those reports to do—and then grabbed the brown faux furry throw his mother had likewise gifted him with. He had never needed it before. Figured he never would, because generally, Jim was hot. He’d even given her the side-eye when she had presented it to him.

But now he wrapped it around him with a happy sigh, as happy as he could be while feeling this shitty, and vaguely thought he owed her a kiss. Not that if she was there, he would have kissed her. He didn’t want to curse her with this stupid cold.

Growing up, Winona Kirk was not exactly the mother of the year, but she’d been making an effort ever since his untimely demise, which none of them mentioned out loud. According to his official records, such an incident had never actually occurred. And Jim preferred it that way.

He shuffled over to his desk, rearranged his throw so that it covered him completely, and sat in his chair to begin his tasks.

Jim had only just started when his door chimed. With a frown, he called out, “Enter.”

And immediately regretted it.

Bones rushed in as though Jim was in imminent danger or something.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the planet?”

“I’m back.”

His frown deepened. “But Sulu was supposed to—”

“Sulu was supposed to?” Bones prompted, already moving toward Jim with his medical tricorder out.

“Er.”

“Distract me with minor invented injuries so I wouldn’t notice you’re sicker than a dog?”

“Where’d that saying come in anyway?”

Bones shook his head. “You have a damn fever, Jim.”

“Is that why my eyelids are hot?”

“Idiot. Well, you’ve got a zinger of a cold, that’s for sure.”

Jim nodded. “I figured that’s what it was. I took myself off duty and I’ve got tea and everything.”

Bones looked past him to his screen. “That doesn’t look like you’re off duty.”

“Bones, I have reports oozing out of my hot eyeballs.”

“Yeah? How come?”

“That new damn Admiral Colton. He doesn’t like me,” Jim said, with a touch of petulance he could not help. “Mom says he went to the academy with Dad and that he never liked Dad either. They were rivals or something.  And ever since he found out I wanted that vice admiral job on Yorktown he’s been looking for ways to prove I’m unfit for command.”

“What? Why?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s got something against me. Implies I have daddy issues or whatever. He wants me subjected to psych eval.”

“Psych eval? Why haven’t I been notified?”

“Because so far I’ve put him off that idea.” Jim sighed. “So here I am proving myself all over again. All of this has to be in before shore leave, which he barely agreed to, I might add. I can’t afford to be sick, Bones.”

“But, Jim, you _are_ sick,” Bones protested.

“So shoot me with some hypos, feed me chicken soup, and be done with it.”

Bones leaned on the desk. “ _You’re_ suggesting hypos?”

Jim grabbed his tea and cradled it in his hands. “Desperation.”

“Why not ask Spock for help?” Bones asked, even as he pushed a hypo into Jim’s neck.

Jim bit his lip. “I don’t know. Things are still kind of strange between us.”

“How?”

“He tried to leave and I tried to leave and we both know it now. And, to be honest, we were kind of on strange terms even before all that. He kept giving me strange looks across the room.”

“Spock always gives you strange looks,” Bones told him. “You’re too illogical for his logical brain to take.”

“The last thing I want to do is push him to decide to leave again by piling work on him,” Jim told Bones. Then he smiled a little. “Anyway, I’m hoping if we can just get this shore leave, it’ll be better.”

“Hmm. What are we doing for this shore leave?”

“Oh nope. I’m not your wingman this time, Bones. I have plans. You’ll have to find someone else to hang with for shore leave.”

Bones eyed him. “Wait. You have plans? With Spock?”

“Get real. Of course not with Spock. He doesn’t even take shore leave, you know that.”

There was one time with Uhura where she had finally convinced him to go with her and they’d had such a disastrous time they hadn’t spoken for a full week. Another one of their on-again, off-again things. Which was a large reason Jim was convinced they’d be on-again in no time. There was a time…but no. He didn’t go there anymore. And wouldn’t.  

“This time I’d say he needs it and you should go with him.”

“What? Bones, come on. Not that depressed Vulcan bullshit again. Spock’s fine. And he doesn’t need me to hold his hand or babysit him,” Jim insisted. “I’m spending my leave with Areel.”

“Areel _Shaw_?”

“Yep.”

“Are you nuts? She tried to ruin your career two years ago or have you forgotten?”

“Oh that.” Jim took a sip of his tea, happy as it soothed his aching throat.

“You must be delirious. Areel is not for you.”

Jim snorted at that but it didn’t work due to his clogged nose. It sort of came out sounding too wet and gross. “I’m not going to marry her, Bones. We’re just going to spend leave together. A while back I saw her on Yorktown—”

“You mean you fucked her.”

“Well, sure. Why not? Everyone else was doing their thing, why shouldn’t I?” Jim sighed. “Anyway, we’ve kept in touch ever since. The shore leave thing came up and it worked out in both our favors. So, no offense, Bones, but I have plans and I’m _not_ changing them.”

“If you’re better.”

“I’ll be better.” He smiled. Ignored the pounding in his head. “I need to get back to these reports, so—”

“I’m going. But I intend to check on you later. Make sure you get rest and fluids.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Shut up.” Bones straightened away from the desk. He went over to the replicator and then returned with chicken soup which he put beside Jim. “Eat that.”

“Yes.”

“And go to bed early.”

“Yes.”

“And don’t contaminate anyone else.”

“Yes.”

“Idiot,” Bones grumbled as headed for the door.

“Yes.”

Bones sighed and disappeared through the door.

Jim pulled his throw tighter around him and got to work. It was going to be a long night. 


	3. Changed Plans

Jim woke feeling ridiculously, happily warm. In bed, with multiple blankets surrounding him. Funny, he did not remember at all getting into bed.

But he must have.

He was feeling so much better.

He sighed and snuggled in to the blankets deeper. Just a little bit longer, Jim thought. He closed his eyes.

When next he woke, Bones was leaning over him, scanning him.

“’Sup?”

“Not your fever, thankfully. It’s gone.” Bones smiled at him. Which was a little strange. Most of the time Bones scowled.

“Does that mean I can get up?”

“Sure does. I think you’re over the worst of it. Thanks to your first officer.”

Jim sat up. “Huh?”

“Apparently he found you out like a ton of bricks at your desk. Ignoring your doctor’s orders to go to bed early, I might add. He put you to bed.”

“Oh.”

Then Spock must have been the one—

“Well, shoot. That means I still have all those reports to do for Colton.”

Bones shook his head. “Your very efficient first officer did those too.”

“Spock did my reports?”

“Didn’t I just say that?”

“Grrr.” Jim fell back on his back. “That’s _great_.”

“It actually is. What’s your problem?”

“Admiral Colton doesn’t want the reports from Spock, he wants them from me.”

“So what?” Bones shrugged. “I’m sure he submitted them under your authority.”

“I’m not. He would have submitted them on his own behalf. He’s honest to a damn fault. And even on the off chance he didn’t send them with his name all over them, Colton will know as soon as the first sentence that begins with ‘Logically’ comes up.”

“I still say he did you a favor. You were sick. And I’ll certainly attest to that to Admiral Colton and his old granny if I have to.”

Jim snorted and sat back up. “As long as shore leave is still on, I’ll be good.”

“You know I want to talk to you about that.”

“Oh fuck. Here it comes.”

Bones sat on his bed next to him. “Cute jammies by the way.”

“Shut up.”

“Listen,” Bones said seriously. “Far be it from me to interfere—”

“Oh brother.”

“In your love life, but I think you ought to cancel with Areel Shaw.”

“Bones—”

“Hear me out at least. It’s about Spock.”

Jim groaned.

“I mean it, Jim. There’s something off about him. Maybe it’s the end of his relationship with Uhura—”

“If it _is_ the end,” Jim muttered.

“Or maybe it’s the death of old him, you know, the ambassador.”

“I know,” Jim said quietly.

“It could be almost anything. Maybe he’s going through that thing.” Here Bones dropped his voice to the point Jim almost had to strain to hear.

“What _thing_?”

To Jim’s surprise, Bones turned red. “M’Benga told me about it. Said there’s this things Vulcans go through every seven years. A-a kind of madness.”

“Spock mad? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“He did get kind of scary once and try to strangle you.”

“Yeah but—”

“The point is…I’m worried about him.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Then you spend shore leave with him.”

“Jim, he wants to spend it with _you_.”

“Yeah? Did he tell you this, Bones?”

“Well, no.”

“No. Spock can take care of himself. And I have to get ready for shift.”

****

Later, after a quick sonic shower, Jim dressed and headed for the bridge. After greeting the rest of the crew, who seemed happy to have him back on the bridge, Jim headed to Spock’s station.

“Hey, Spock.”

“Captain.”

“Um. Say. Listen.” Jim rubbed the back of his neck, which felt suddenly very hot. “Thanks. You know. For the stuff.”

“The stuff?” Spock’s eyebrow went up.

“The reports. And, um, you know. The blankets.”

Spock nodded. “I was only doing my duty as your first officer.”

Jim smiled. “Don’t know that tucking me in was your duty, but thanks. You’re one in a million.” He squeezed Spock’s shoulder and was about to turn away when he heard a slight hitch in Spock’s breath. “You okay?”

“Of course,” Spock replied, turning back to focus on his station.

****

He was back in his quarters when he was contacted by Admiral Colton. He was a tall guy with thick muscles and an even thicker moustache. And a hard glint in his eyes.

“Kirk.”

“Admiral.”

“”Well, I’ll say this much for the Enterprise, Kirk, your first officer is competent.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jim said as pleasantly as he could muster.

“These reports are meticulous. Better than anything you’ve ever submitted.”

“He’s a Vulcan, sir.”

“Yes. I also received your CMO’s report on your illness.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

“One would think that a mere cold shouldn’t incapacitate you, Kirk,” Colton said coldly. “See that it doesn’t again.”

“Sir.”

“As soon as your shore leave is finished, I expect a report on the Rialto System. Colton out.”

Jim sighed. “Fucker.”

He really did owe Spock. Maybe Spock might like to play chess or something. Wouldn’t that cheer him up? If he needed to be cheered up.

“Computer, locate Commander Spock.”

“Commander Spock is on the observation deck.”

Jim frowned. He didn’t know Spock to go ruminate on the observation deck. Very unlike him. Could Bones have something?

Jim pushed away from his desk and left his quarters, going down the corridor to the turbolift. Uhura was already there.

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “You’re going to meet Spock?”

She gave him a funny look. “Sir?”

“Right now? You two meeting?”

“No, actually I’m meeting Christine for dinner at the mess. What’s this about Spock?”

Jim stepped inside. “Nothing I guess.” He pulled the lever. “Deck 12.”

Uhura got off without a further word on the deck with the mess and Jim continued up to the observation deck. It didn’t take long to find Spock. No one looked like Spock. Jim was pretty sure he could pick him out even amongst a group of a thousand other Vulcans.

He walked up next to Spock, mirroring Spock’s stance by linking his hands behind his back as Spock was. “Hey.”

“Captain.”

“Listen, did you want to play some chess or something?”

“Not at present, thank you, Captain.”

Jim turned so he could see the profile of Spock’s face. He noticed now that Spock looked paler than usual. Just a shade or two, but without this close of scrutiny it wasn’t even noticeable.

“Spock.”

His first officer’s gaze moved briefly to Jim’s, and it was just a little unfocused. He looked away again before Jim could figure out why.

Jim licked his lips. “What are you doing for shore leave, anyway?” he heard himself ask.

Spock’s shoulders sagged just a bit. “I will likely spend the time on the ship working.”

“So, um, things are still off with-with Uhura?”

“Lieutenant Uhura and I have terminated our relationship.”

“Well, yeah, but…you aren’t getting back together?”

“No,” Spock said softly. “I believe that she intends to spend her shore leave with Nurse Chapel.”

“You can’t spend your leave working, Spock.”

“I do not see why not.”

“Because it’s not healthy.” Jim opened his mouth to say Spock should spend it with friends. But then, knowing Spock, he would say he didn’t have any friends or some such thing and then Jim would feel like the big dick he no doubt was. “And anyway, you’re going to spend the shore leave with me.”

Spock didn’t even look at him. “It is my understanding that you are spending the leave with Areel Shaw.”

“Nah, that got canceled,” Jim said, vaguely wondering how Spock knew. Which, of course, it would be canceled now. When he got back to his quarters. _Damn it_.

“Was it?” Spock asked, turning fully toward Jim.

And yeah, Jim wasn’t always the most perceptive of individuals, but hell, there was a tiny bit of warmth in Spock’s eyes that had been missing just a moment ago.

Jim smiled. “Sure did. And that’s for the best anyway. She’s something of a backstabbing little bitch, anyway.”

“Doctor McCoy’s words?”

He laughed. “Yeah. So, are we on for shore leave, Mister Spock?”

Spock nodded. “I accept your invitation.”


	4. A Cabin in the Woods

There was something off about the captain as he arrived to the transporter room to take them to the planet hosting their shore leave. He was unexpectedly subdued. 

Spock opened his mouth to comment on this when the captain smiled. It was his pretend smile, but a smile nonetheless. And yes, Spock did know the difference.

“Ready, Mister Spock?”

“Captain, if you have changed your mind about me accompanying you for shore leave, other arrangements can be made.”

“What? No. Of course I haven’t.” He frowned. “Why?”

“You do not seem to have the exuberance you had when you thought you were spending the time with Lieutenant Shaw.”

The captain grimaced. “Oh that.” He gestured to the transporter pad. “Shall we?”

Spock picked up his bag and stepped up to the pad next to the captain.

“Energize,” the captain said.

They reappeared on the planet surface. Spock glanced around at the sparkling sun and the body of ocean he could see from their location.

“This way.”

The captain put his hand on Spark’s arm and tugged him along toward a transport train.

“Where are we staying, Captain?” Spock queried. “A place by the sea?”

“Nope. We’re going away from this main touristy part. I picked a cabin in the woods.”

Spock frowned slightly. “A cabin in the woods?”

He laughed. “You don’t have to make it sound so ominous, Spock.”

“I did not. I just repeated what you said. Why would it be ominous?”

“Horror films.”

“I do not understand.”

“A cabin in the woods is a common location for crazed serial killers to attack unsuspecting teenagers going at it in those kinds of films.”

“Going at it?”

Jim smiled and gestured for Spock to get on the tram. “ _Copulating_.”

“Oh. I see.” Spock sat on a vacant bench seat and the captain said beside him. “Why does the crazed serial killer kill them?”

“Because he’s crazed.”

“That is illogical.”

“I know. Look, my literal Vulcan, we aren’t going to run into any serial killers, crazed or otherwise, and we aren’t teenagers.”

“Nor ‘going at it’.”

The captain shook his head as the tram lurched forward down the track. “That too. Anyway, back to Shaw. It turns out she was a spy for Colton.”

“Admiral Colton?”

“You know another?” He huffed. “Apparently, he’s still obsessed with proving me to be an unfit captain or whatever so he was using Areel Shaw. She was supposed to watch me on shore leave and get information from me and write a report about her findings.”

“How did you find this out, Captain?”

“She admitted it to me when I canceled on her. She was acting weird about it, you know. Like are you _sure_ , that kind of thing, and she had like this funny look on her face. Finally I got her to admit she was upset she’d have to tell Colton their game was off.”

Spock immediately zeroed in on the most bothersome part of the captain’s story. “ _You_ canceled on her, Captain? I was under the impression that she had canceled your plans.”

“Well. All I said was that it got canceled, Spock. I never said by who.” The captain tugged at the zipper on his leather jacket. “And I was right, wasn’t I? She’s a backstabbing bitch.”

“Why did you wish to cancel? I thought you looked upon your time with her with anticipation.”

“Plans change, Spock. Ideas. I decided I wanted to spend the time with you instead.”

Spock glanced out at the scenery flashing by. Had the captain changed his plans because he felt sorry for Spock being alone for their shore leave? Spock needed no one’s pity, and yet…Spock could not deny he’d found the captain’s invitation to join him rather surprising. Lately his captain had not been eager to spend any leisure time with Spock.

In fact, Spock had begun to suspect that the captain had become aware of Spock’s unwelcome affection and that was why he chose to distance himself from Spock. He’d seemed unexpectedly eager to have Spock reunite with Nyota. Spock could only surmise that he feared Spock would confess his feelings otherwise. But Spock had absolutely no intention of ever doing so.

“I would have found it satisfactory to stay onboard the Enterprise.”

“Would you? Because Bones seemed to think—” He stopped abruptly, closing his mouth.

“The doctor?” Spock asked sharply. “Did he have something to do with this?”

“Never mind.”

“Captain, I demand that you be honest with me. Did Doctor McCoy make the suggestion that you spend your shore leave with me?”

“Well. Um.”

Spock clenched his jaw. “I see. So your plans changed with Areel Shaw because Doctor McCoy convinced you that you needed to treat me with sympathy and spend it with me.”

“Spock—”

“I do not need your sympathy, Captain. It is most unwelcome.”

The tram took that moment to stop at their destination. Spock followed his captain off the train, but he had absolutely no intention of staying there. He would take the next transport back to the main city and then beam back aboard the ship.

The captain licked his lips. “Um. Look. So our cabin is up that trail there.” He pointed.

Spock nodded. “I hope you enjoy yourself, Captain.”

“What? Wait. Spock—”

“It is my intention to return to the Enterprise.”

A strange look passed over the captain’s face that Spock was unable to place. But suddenly he felt a deep sorrow that was most foreign to him.

“Spock, I’m sorry, okay? All that didn’t come out right. Bones did tell me he was concerned for you, because he thinks you haven’t taken your breakup with Uhura well and—”

“He has no right to analyze me. And he is wrong.”

“Will you let me finish?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded curtly.

“Thank you. What I’m saying is that he suggested I spend shore leave with you, yes. But I said no. I changed my mind, not because of Bones, but because of you. I decided I wanted to spend the time with you.” He looked away then, toward the trail. “The truth is, I’ve missed you.”

“I have been here, Captain.”

“Have you?” He shook his head. “I want to be friends again. Or-or better friends. Whatever. Please?”

He did not look at Spock as he asked and yet that spoke volumes to Spock about his vulnerability. And though Spock would not burden anyone with his company, neither could he cause hurt to his captain in any way.

“Very well, Captain. Let us make our way to this cabin in the woods.”

The captain looked at him, smiling brightly. “Yeah?”

“Indeed.”

Spock let the captain go up the trail first which was at an incline. He attempted to keep his gaze firmly on his superior officer’s back. He was mostly successful.

At the top of the trail, about a mile and a half, the captain turned right at a sign that said Meadow Lake.

“Is this natural, Captain, or set up for tourists on shore leave?”

“Hmm. You know I think a little of both. I mean I think like the ocean we first saw is natural and the lake and mountains here are too. But like the cabins and stuff and the trails they set up are all for people who come to the planet. They try to make these dwellings similar to what you’d find on Earth in certain parts. That kind of thing.”

He went up another hill at a fork in the road and then for another half a mile before stopping at what appeared to be a very large log cabin. In front of it was a sign that read Kirk.

“Apparently this is the place,” the captain said with a laugh.

“Was this your intended destination with Lieutenant Shaw?”

“Nah, actually she’s assigned here for the moment and has a little beach cottage in that city we saw first.” He walked up the cobbled path to the front door. “I thought this might be more to your liking.”

From the front door, Spock looked back through a copse of trees to the Meadow Lake beyond and to mountain trails surrounding that. It was clear and crisply cold, but, Spock could not deny, very beautiful.

“It is acceptable, Captain.”

“Well, good, because we’re going to spend the next five days here, Spock. So you may as well call me Jim.”

He scanned his hand across a sensor and the door popped open.

“Home sweet home. For five days anyway.”


	5. Rescue Me

Well that was a near thing, wasn’t it? Sometimes he really had a way of sticking his foot in his mouth. And how great would it have been if Spock checked out on their shore leave and went right back to the ship leaving Jim out here in the almost wilderness by himself? Might have served him right, sure. But it would have sucked.

At least the place seemed really nice. He was lucky to use his captainly influences to get this cabin at the last minute after the Areel Shaw fiasco. Once a bitch always a bitch, Jim guessed. Well. Maybe that was unfair. She was just trying to further her career like anyone else he supposed.

Jim set his bag down in the front hallway and checked out the inside of the cabin. He shook his head.

“Something wrong, Captain?”

Already Spock was refusing to call him Jim, which shouldn’t really surprise him. Spock was Spock after all. Even on shore leave. “Nah. Just…this is more like a mansion than a cabin in the woods. I expected, I don’t know, something a little more rustic.”

It was the sort of “cabin” someone might have had that was very rich in the old days of Earth. In places like Lake Tahoe or Mammoth or the Poconos. It was all about luxury. Wood floors, a giant kitchen with marble counters, probably bathrooms with standing showers and jet tubs big enough for two. Not that he’d get to try _that_ out.  And he knew that on the back deck of the place there was a Jacuzzi overlooking the woods and mountains.

“You are unsatisfied with our accommodations?”

“Not exactly. I mean, who would be unsatisfied with this?” Jim gestured. “More like, just looking for a different experience. Not that I wanted to camp in a tent or anything.”

“Certainly not.”

Jim looked over his shoulder at Spock. Even dressed casually as he was in denim pants and a big woolen gray sweater, Spock looked, first officery. Ha, he’d just made up a word. Anyway, he wasn’t sure Spock was really very capable of letting go. And honestly the thought of Spock in a tent did seem kind of strange.

“Ever been camping, Spock?”

“No.”

“No? They didn’t have like a Vulcan version of Scouts that went off into the desert to learn survival skills?”

“I did not interact well with other Vulcan children,” Spock said quietly. “They found me lacking due to my human half.”

And there was that foot again, firmly shoved right into Jim’s mouth. Spock wasn’t looking at him and really Jim could hardly blame him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and picked up his bag, moving forward into the cabin. “I guess we should get settled into our rooms.”

The cabin was all one story so that was good. Not that he minded going up and down stairs. But still this would be more convenient. He was aware Spock followed him as he passed by the big living room with the fireplace over to a hallway where the rooms likely were situated.

He’d been informed there were four bedrooms in the cabin and obviously they only needed two. There were two on the left, he noted, and two on the right. At the end of the hallway were double wood doors that obviously led to the deck in the back. He set his bag down once more and went to those doors, pushing them open and stepping out onto the deck. Once more Spock followed him.

“Wow. This is spectacular.”

The wood deck had a railing all around it. To the right was the Jacuzzi which looked big enough for half a dozen people and to the left was a table and chairs, which would be a great place to sit and have coffee or even breakfast in the morning. There was a railing all around it. And the trees were big leafy oaks, or they looked like oaks, Jim supposed they could have replicated any trees native to Earth, but these…these must be oaks. Through the trees, you could see a waterfall and then a mountain behind that.

“Damn they sure no how to make shit look good,” Jim said. “Although maybe some of it’s natural. But these trees are Earth trees.”

Spock came to stand beside him at the railing.  He peered up at the trees. “Indeed. This place is quite aesthetically pleasing, Captain.”

Jim glanced at him and smiled. “Is it warm enough for you? Would you have preferred a tropical beach setting? I thought this would be more to your liking, but you come from the desert, so maybe it was more to me liking.”

Spock arched a brow. “Perhaps but I cannot say that I do not appreciate the choice. There will be many opportunities for rest and reflection.”

“Well, I don’t know about rest. I intend to get some hiking done. Maybe even fishing.”

“You fish, Captain?”

Jim licked his lips and shrugged. “No. But I could start. I saw some fishing poles when we came in.” Jim turned and looked back at the cabin. “Which room do you want?”

“I have no preference.”

“Okay. I’ll take the right one closest to the deck and you take the left.”

“That is acceptable.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “Let’s get our stuff in and then we’re off.”

“Off, Captain?”

“To explore, Mister Spock.”

He swore he heard Spock sigh as they stepped back into the cabin.

****

“This way,” Jim said, moving out ahead and not waiting to see if Spock followed. He figured he would. He had been all along after all.

But there was this babbling brook he could see and it looked gorgeous. God the air was incredible. He hadn’t breathed air so fresh and clean since he was a kid and had gone on a camping trip with his uncle. He stopped and breathed in, filling his lungs.

He turned and grinned at Spock as he approached. “Magnificent, huh?”

Spock merely nodded.

“You lack a certain amount of enthusiasm, Spock.”

“On Vulcan, “to rest’ is to rest, to cease using energy. To me it is quite illogical to climb hills and go up bodies of water using energy instead of saving it.”

“Well.” Jim was not exactly what to say to that bit of logic. Instead he turned and pointed. “The brook is this way.”

He led Spock across for about half a mile before they reached the brook, which had a sort of natural path of stepping stones. Jim smiled and put his foot on the first one.

“Jim, are you certain—”

“Look, there’s a cave over there and the only way to get over to it is to go through the brook.”

“But why do you want to go to the cave?”

“To see what it is.”

“It is a cave.”

Jim sighed and shook his head. “Just…let’s go.”

Jim took several more steps, Spock following behind him. He had almost reached the cave when his foot stepped down on a rock that moved. “Oh. Oh shit!”

“Captain!”

Jim stuck his arms out, flailing madly as he went down with a loud splashing crash into the bitterly cold water, landing smack on his ass. “Fuck.”

“Jim. Jim, are you all right?”

Water seeped through his pants. He sucked in a dazed breath and looked up at the concerned Vulcan. “No.”

“Did you injure yourself?”

“Uh, you think?” Jim asked grumpily. “Fuck. Help me up. I’m soaked through and this fucking water is c-cold.”

Spock reached down to help him up. Jim grabbed his hand and started to rise on his legs.

“Ouch! Ouch. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Jim!”

“My ankle. Fuck. It hurts.” Jim let go of Spock and sank back down in the frigid water. And damn, his ass hurt too.

“Do you think it is broken?”

Jim frowned and tested it, wincing at the pain. “No. I think it’s just a sprain. Must have twisted it when the rock slipped. That’s just great. I can’t walk back to the cabin like this.”

“Of course not. I will carry you,” Spock announced.

“What?” Jim peered at him.

“I will carry you. It is only logical. When we reach the cabin we will use a regenerator—”

“I didn’t bring one.”

“Why not?”

“Well. Why would I need one on shore leave?”

Spock sighed. He definitely sighed. “We will wrap it then and then contact the doctor.”

Jim grimaced. “He’s on shore leave too.”

“Medical personnel are still onboard the Enterprise. I am certain we can get someone to bring us one.” Spock leaned down and scooped Jim up into his arms.

“Wait! Aren’t I too heavy?”

“Certainly not.”

Spock turned and began to make his way back in the direction they came.

“Be careful,” Jim said. “I don’t want you to slip.”

Spock nodded, picking his way back to dry land.

“Maybe I can walk, you know, if you help me.”

“It will be more efficient to carry you.”

Jim did not like at all being carried like he was some damsel in distress, but he clamped his mouth closed, and let his teeth chatter because he was still damn cold from being in the water. He watched Spock’s face, which was deep in concentration, and tried not to let his gaze go to Spock’s lips, which were really quite gorgeous. And where had that thought come from anyway? He was not supposed to be attracted to Spock. Nope. No how. Never. He was not in lo—

“Shut up!”

“Captain?”

“Uh. Nothing. Um, a bug buzzed in my ear.”

Spock frowned slightly. “I do not believe there are any insects indigenous to this particular planet, Captain, are you certain—”

“A big one! Huge.”

Spock arched a brow but said nothing further. 

Soon, Jim saw the cabin come into view and he sighed in relief. He would be warm soon. And out of Spock’s arms. Which, you know, he totally didn’t dig. _At all_.


	6. Your Love is My Turning Page

Spock got the captain settled on the sofa of the cabin after he made sure Jim removed his wet clothes. Jim wore sweatpants, as he called them, and a t-shirt and one of Spock’s own sweaters since he hadn’t really brought anything that warm himself, and a blanket wrapped about his shoulders also.

He had also made sure Jim’s foot and ankle were elevated on a very fat throw pillow. He’d wrapped it and iced it too. All instructions from the medical personnel Spock had contacted on the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy had not been available. Spock wished to locate him anyway but the captain had been most insistent that he did not bother McCoy.

In truth, Spock thought Jim looked far too pale for just having twisted his ankle but Jim had gotten that hard glint in his blue eyes when Spock alluded to his concerns and so he’d tamped down on it for the moment.

“I believe you would benefit from a hot beverage,” Spock said, as he reached behind Jim to fluff the pillows he leaned against on the couch once more.

“Spock, come on, you’ve messed with those like ten times. They’re fine.”

“Hardly,” Spock said primly. “This is only the third occasion.” He straightened and moved away.

“Honest to God, I’m fine. I twisted my ankle. I didn’t get a phaser blast to my side.”

“I would prefer that we do not treat such a possibility with undue levity. Hot tea or coffee?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Um. I guess tea.”

“I will return momentarily.”

Spock went into the kitchen and began to make preparations for tea. When his communicator chirped he was only slightly surprised to see it was Nyota.

“Spock here.”

“Spock, is everything okay?”

“Clarify.”

“I heard you contacted the medbay on the Enterprise.”

Spock frowned slightly. “They alerted you?”

She chuckled. “No, but I’m here with Christine and they alerted her.”

“The captain injured himself.”

“Is he okay?”

“He twisted his ankle only. Or so he says,” Spock replied. He walked over to the edge of the kitchen so he could peer out at Jim. Presently, the captain had his eyes closed and leaned back against the pillows. “His color is several shades paler than is usual.”

“How’d he twist it?”

“He fell into a stream.” His frown deepened when he heard her laugh. “Nyota, it is not amusing.”

“Sorry, sorry. You know I adore him. Not as much as you, but still. I just don’t think his condition is dire like you do. I’m sure he’s fine, Spock. Maybe you should, you know, use this opportunity.”

Spock moved away from the edge of the kitchen back over to where the tea kettle was about to boil. “What opportunity?”

Nyota sighed. “You’re alone with the object of your desire and he can’t get away.” She laughed again.

“Nyota—”

“Sorry. But seriously. It’s just the two of you, Spock. If you’re going to tell Jim that you love him now is the perfect time.”

“He intended to spend his shore leave with Areel Shaw.”

“She’s a bitch. And whatever his intentions were doesn’t matter. Now you have him there with you. What are you going to do about it?” He heard voices in the background. “I have to go. I’ll check in with you two later. And tell him! Bye.”

Spock finished making their tea and carried it on a tray out to the living room area where Jim rested. Quite illogically, Spock found himself admiring the way Jim looked in Spock’s sweater. It was an article of clothing and nothing more. Jim should not look any better in it than anyone else and yet he most certainly did. And that included Spock. And even more lacking logic was the idea that he definitely felt a level of possessive satisfaction that it was _his_ sweater on Jim.

Jim’s eyes opened as Spock approached with the tray. Besides the teapot and two cups, Spock had added cookies on a plate for Jim that his mother called shortbread, though to Spock they did not resemble bread.

“Hey.” Jim licked his lips a little. “I think I must have dozed off a bit. Did I hear you talking to someone?”

Spock poured him tea, handing both the delicate cup and the plate of cookies to Jim.

“Yum. Cookies. I’m starving.” Jim immediately shoved a whole cookie into his mouth.

“I was speaking with Nyota.”

“Oh.” Jim chewed and swallowed. Then he nodded and looked away. “You guys back together?”

“No, Jim. I have told you that our romantic relationship has ended.” Spock sat on the edge of the sofa, fairly close to Jim. “Why would you expect us to get back together?”

“Well.” Jim shrugged.

“Please explain.”

Jim’s gaze came back to Spock and he saw the unhappiness reflected there. “Because that’s what usually happens.”

“Clarify.”

“Look, every time in the past that you’ve-you’ve seemed to be over, you weren’t, okay? And so I pretty much lost hope. Wait no. Not that I hoped. I just meant, there was no point paying attention to it when it always went back to the way it was. And I can only take the sight of the two of you kissing—wait no. That’s not right either. Why even think about you if it’s hopeless. No. God, I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Spock’s heart fluttered. “Jim—”

“Can we-can we not talk about this?”

“We are absolutely going to talk about this.” Spock took the cup of tea out of Jim’s hand as he noticed he was most assuredly in danger of spilling the hot beverage all over himself and he took the cookies too and set them on the table beside them.

“Fine.” Jim huffed.

“Am I to understand that you hoped for Nyota and me to end our relationship on more than one occasion?”

A muscle ticked in his jaw. “Yes. No. Not really.”

“Now is the time to be honest.”

“Okay, yes.”

Spock clenched his fists. “Why?”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Jim—”

“Because I wanted you to break up so you’d-so you’d---” Jim closed his eyes. His face was now flushed bright red.

“Because you have feelings for me,” Spock guessed.

“No. Yes. No. What does it matter?” Jim opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. “I’m going to hyperventilate.”

Spock reached over and seized hold of Jim’s arms. “There is no reason to panic.”

“Says you,” he mumbled.

“I share your feelings.”

“You know you just, first right after Nero, when you thought about going to the colony, I know you guys had a big long discussion. And I know eventually Ambassador Spock talked you into being my first officer so you guys got back together. And then when Pike died, you guys were having problems but I don’t know, you said something to her she liked, and all of a sudden, she was all over you again. And then right after I woke up, from being mostly dead, Bones said you guys ended things, but then you didn’t, and then just before Altamid you broke up but then at my birthday party you got back together and—”

“I share your feelings of romantic attachment.”

“Wait. What?” Jim blinked at him.

“It is the reason that my relationship with Nyota can never be romantic again,” Spock explained softly. “We care about each other very much but I can no longer pretend that my love for Nyota is of an amorous nature in the same vein as—”

“Wait. What?” Jim spoke louder now. Almost at a shout. Which Jim did not yell very much.

Spock stopped speaking and simply stared at Jim who was staring right back at him. Very slowly, the corners of Jim’s mouth turned up until he wore a full-fledged smile.

“That’s some crazy shit, huh?”

Spock arched a brow. “Perhaps.”

“The question is, Mister Spock, now that we have declared ourselves,” Jim said, then paused. “Sort of. What are we going to do about it?”

“Given your recent injury—”

“My ankle?” Jim laughed. “Seriously? That’s not going to stop me from, well, anything.”

Spock’s breath hitched as Jim moved closer on the couch until his face, his lips, were definitely within touching distance. He swallowed. “What did you have in mind?”

Jim fisted the collar of the sweater Spock wore and for some reason it prompted Spock to do the same with the sweater of his that Jim wore. That seemed to amuse Jim because his smile widened.

“Something simple to start off, I think,” Jim whispered, as his lips hovered less than an inch from Spock’s. “Some kissing, maybe?”

“You call that simple?” Spock’s voice sounded rough to his ears.

“Well, yeah. Nothing is simple with us, is it?”

Spock shook his head. “No.”

Jim’s fingertips touched Spock’s jaw, heating his skin instantly. Jim’s lashes lowered over his impossibly blue eyes and then he brushed his lips over Spock’s. He could not help but shiver at Jim’s kiss. Something he had never truly hoped to experience, for why in the world what Jim want him when Jim could have anyone?

Jim suddenly shifted on the sofa and then shifted Spock too until Jim was under him and Spock lay across him and he deepened their kiss until Spock could barely breathe but didn’t care at all.

When Jim’s communicator chirped chirped, Spock was tempted to throw it across the room even as Jim groaned and reached blindly for it until his hand closed around it. His eyes scanned it.

“Bones. If I don’t answer, he’s going to bug us.”

Spock nodded.

“Bones,” Jim said as he flipped open his communicator.

“What the hell, Jim? What’s this I hear about an injury?!”

“It’s nothing, doc. Just a little ankle twist.”

“Spock was supposed to keep an eye on you!”

Jim smirked and moved his hand down Spock’s back to his buttocks, squeezing the right cheek. “Oh, he is, believe me.”

“You sound weird. What are you doing?”

“Kissing and fondling Spock.”

“You’re what?!”

Jim chuckled. “You did say I should cheer Spock up, right?”

Spock raised his eyebrow and Jim, incorrigible as ever, winked.

“Anyway, Bonesy, I’m really busy right now, so I’ll catch you back on the ship. Kirk out.”

Jim closed the communicator and tossed it across the room. “Now. Where were we?”

****

A few days later, McCoy waited for them in the transporter room when they returned to the Enterprise.

“Hey, Bones, good to see you,” Jim said, as he clapped the doctor on his arm.

“Hmm. Are those hickeys I see all over Spock’s neck?”

“Sure are. I’ve got some on my chest and ass.”

McCoy sighed. “Spare me. You know you two have to log in this new relationship of yours.”

“Yeah, yeah. We will. Give us a break. We just got back to the ship,” Jim grumbled as the three of them left the transporter room.

"Oh, Jim, not sure if you heard down there or not, but Colton resigned," the doctor said.

"What? He did? Not that I'm sorry. Guy was an ass. But what happened?"

"Something about spying and corruption. I'm sure you have a report ready for you."

Jim smiled. "Good riddance. That's great news."  

“Did you get to see _any_ of the beautiful scenery?” The doctor asked as they all got on the turbolift.   

“Speaking of scenery, Spock has this---”

“Captain—”

“Jim—”

“I’m kidding. God, you both are so easy. Yes, Bones. We got to see the scenery. We spent quite a lot time on the back deck in the hot tub. Spock was always cold so he liked that.”

“Indeed.”

“Anyway, that had some incredible views. In fact, I don’t know. We might even go back there for our honeymoon.”

The doors opened onto the bridge and Jim and Spock walked out as Bones sputtered after them.

Jim locked eyes with Spock and smiled. Then he took his captain’s chair.

“Status, Mister Sulu?”

“Leaving orbit, Captain.”

“Excellent. Warp factor 2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I have decided to wrap this one up. I am satisfied and happy with the ending and the content of this one. This was originally inspired by the song, Turning Page, by Sleeping at Last.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
